How it should continue
by emmadantana4eva
Summary: BRING BACK IANTO. this is a story of how i think they could start the next series and also bring ianto back! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A broken man that what Captain Jack Harkness now was. All that remained of his team now was himself and Gwen Cooper Williams, and she was pregnant. She will be wanting to settle into motherhood not be chasing alien threats round Cardiff so the only thing for Jack to do would be leave and that's what he did.

He travelled to forget. At first Ianto was jus a bit of fun but Jack slowly fell in love with the sexy Welshman. Why did he have to leave him? Just as Jack was beginning to accept that maybe him and Ianto were something he could see lasting. Whenever he closed his eyes he was transported back to that day the day his life ended, the day his love died. He could still feel Ianto's lips on his, their final kiss. A tear fell as Jack remembered how he used to tease Ianto about his lips and how they were always perfectly soft due to his love of lip balm. Especially palmers cocoa butter one which Jack was particularly

fond of as he liked the taste. If jack thought hard enough he could still taste it.

Meanwhile in a small private hospital room not far from Cardiff a man lay in a hospital bed unconscious. The paramedics had brought him in a couple of weeks ago he was found on the roadside naked and covered in dirt and mud. He looked like he had travelled a fair way before collapsing from severe exhaustion. Once in the hospital and cleaned up the man was hooked up to an IV for fluids and has remained unconscious since he was brought in. All signs of brain activity are there its just as though he is in a very deep and long sleep. There is nothing wrong with him so the doctors decided to just let him sleep it off. They had reached out to missing persons agencies but so far have had no replies.

Gwen was bored. Well bored is a bit of an understatement she was absolutely bored out of her mind! She had rearranged all the furniture in her and Rhys' new house, set up the baby nursery and cleaned the house within an inch of its life. So she decided it was time to try and set up a new Torchwood base if only a temporary one. She found a secluded office space for rent and started building it up. Before Ianto's sister had put his flat on the market Gwen had gone round and removed all traces of Torchwood and put it into her new office space. It wasn't as high tech as the Hub but it would do for now. She had the basics up and running. She even set up a small office area for Jack with a small foldaway bed. Gwen settled in front of her computer not really sure what she could do as she was heavily pregnant and was without the rift manipulator. As she was randomly looking through the computer system she came across a few missing persons reports. Curious due to her boredom she began checking through them. One particular one caught her attention it was of a young male found on a roadside who was in some kind of unexplained coma. This seemed to get her attention so she decided to open the attached file which contained various photos. It was hten Gwen go t what could only be described as the biggest shock of her life. The man in the pictures looked just like Ianto but it couldn't be, Ianto was dead she saw his dead body. They hadn't performed an autopsy on him at his sisters request. She went to his funeral along with Rhys. This cant be it must be her hormones playing tricks on her. Picking up her phone she called Andy he could help her by getting her any information they had on this man. She also called Martha she would need a medical opinion on this.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 2! ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS AND IF I DID JOHN BARROWMAN AND GARETH DAVID LLOYD WOULD BE NAKED A LOT LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY.

EMMA

Martha Jones was finally having a sit down. It had been a long day and she was only halfway through what was turning into a 23hr shift. Life of a Doctor she thought, not how they portray it on all them big American TV shows. Where's the glitz and the glamour? All she has seen today is a lot of vomit and blood and a few weeping bed sores! What she wouldn't do for a bit of action. Suddenly just as she is settling down for her cuppa and her choccie biscuit her pager goes off. Bloody thing always goes off when she doesn't want it to well at least she's not on the loo this time. When she looks at it she doesn't recognise the number but then again this is the biggest hospital in the area and there's a lot of numbers to remember. Martha heads to the nurses station and dials the number. She is surprised by who is on the end of the phone.

" Martha its Gwen, Gwen Cooper from Torchwood. I have something here I could really use your help on if your not too busy?"

" Well it is kind of dead here but I'm in the middle of my shift. What seems to be the matter? Is it the baby? Jack told me you were expecting." Martha walked around the desk and sat down. She had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation so she may as well make herself comfortable.

"No the baby is fine thank you, almost 5 months along but feel about 55 months. No this is about an unidentified missing male that is in the system, I was just looking at some files when I came across him. The thing is I think its Ianto!" Gwen listened as Martha went silent on the end of the phone. Twirling her fingers in her hair as she waited for the information to sink in.

"Ha ha ha Gwen is this your hormones playing up? I was there at his funeral I saw his body in the casket I signed his death certificate. How can it be Ianto? Because if he is alive he played a very convincing corpse and could get a job on one of them American crime dramas as a corpse!"

Gwen couldn't help but release the small giggle she had been trying to suppress as she realised exactly how silly what she had just said sounded.

" I'm not sure Martha that's why I need your medical expertise. How about I send over all the files I have and you have a look for me? I would really appreciate your help on this." Gwen hoped the young Doc would take pity on the pregnant hormonal woman and help her out.

" Oh go on then I've got no cases at the moment and it doesn't seem like imp needed in any of the other departments yet so send it across and I will have a look! Will it be encrypted? If so send it to my UNIT account and I will use my laptop to view it. That connection is so secure even the Dr couldn't hack into it and believe me the monkey has tried."

Gwen felt a massive weight had been lifted as she felt that the Doctor believed her. So she proceeded to send the files over.

"Thank you so much for this Martha I'm on my own at the moment and I don't want o disturb Jack until I have concrete evidence that this is Ianto. Then if it is I will contact Jack and ask him to return."

"Ok Gwen I'm glad I could help, give me a few hours to fully go over all these files and I will phone you when im finished."

After finishing with Gwen on the phone Martha returned to her cold cuppa and her choccie biscuit although she felt now after the conversation she just had that maybe trip to the hospital shop and a large bar of chocolate were in order.

A few hours later and Martha was finally free to go home. Once she got home she showered and changed and settled herself down to read through the files Gwen had sent her. Normally she would catch up on her UNIT emails at work in the confines of the private office of one of her superiors but she felt this one deserved her personal attention. What Martha saw when she opened the files made her second guess herself as she was 99% sure she was looking at the medical records and recent photos of Ianto Jones. The man who's death certificate she signed. Almost instantly she dialled the number of the one person she knew could help her, this called for help from the one person in the world who could find out how and why Ianto is alive!


End file.
